Plantilla:Pagina Principal
Smg4_Wallpaper.png|Welcome!|link=SMG4|linktext=You can watch SMG4 videos whatever you wanted! MeetTheCast.jpg|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Get to know the characters! Mario the Ultimate Gamer.jpg|Bloopers|link=Category:Bloopers|linktext=Check out every bloopers on YouTube! Meta_Runner_Season_1.jpg|Meta Runner|link=https://meta-runner.fandom.com/|linktext=Check out the new series called Meta Runner! This is an online encyclopedia for SMG4 that anyone is free to edit. Please note that this site may contain spoilers if you are not caught up with all of the series' currently released content. WARNING!: This wiki contains mature content and mild language. Viewer discretion is advised!}} }} }} Francis is a nerdy chameleon and the main antagonist in Chapter 3 in Super Paper Mario. He is also the main antagonist of the 2nd half of the Anime Arc. Francis is known as an obnoxious and egoistical chameleon who has an obsession towards anime and his waifus. He is also shown to be very stingy and commanding as he forbade Mario to join with his friends to go to Japan and ordered him to recover his profit that he lost to him. Later it was revealed that he is power hungry and sociopathic who is very possessive of Ink Weaver and is obsessed with his plans to create the island full of waifus. It is plausible that the Ink Weaver drove him crazy with power. It's also implied that he will probably betray the rest of the Anime Cartel and not grant their wishes, as Axol attempts to warn two members of the Cartel that he will do so. Fun fact: Francis being the antagonist was foreshadowed. Tari warned Mario that the Anime Cartel were bad news, as she mentioned in SMG4: Mario's Lemonade Stand. Furthermore, Bob asked if someone who liked waifus would ever resort to kidnapping, though it was also a joke. He also knew of the Ink Weaver. His base of operations is known as Anime Island. }} SMG4: Mario and The Lost City... is the thirty-second episode of Season 9 and the five hundred and twenty-second overall to be uploaded by SMG4. This episode was aired on August 24, 2019. SMG4 goes through one of the darkest days for his channel... }} Which character do you like? Mario SMG4 Luigi Meggy Tari Fishy Boopkins Bob Steve Shroomy Jeeves Saiko Toad Bowser }} }} }} *SMG4's YouTube channel *SMG4's Shirt Shop on Crowdmade *SMG4's Google+ Account *SMG4's Facebook Account *SMG4's Twitter Account *SMG4's Instagram Account *Contact SMG4! }} }} SuperMarioGlitchy4 '''or '''SMG4 '''for short,' is an Australian teen web animated series created by Luke Lerdwichagul, appearing on the channel of the same name. It is the second adult animated series to be produced in Australia, the first being John Callahan's Quads!, and the first completely produced in its home country. The series is a parody of the Nintendo franchise Super Mario Bros (though it also features some original characters). where Mario, rather than being a hero, is usually kind of an idiot (however despite this, he did do some heroic things in the older episodes and still does it today). It had its first episode on May 7th 2011 with the first episode, ''the cake is a lie. }} }} Feel free to join our Discord server! We also have a brief documentation about the server that you should go over before joining. }} }} To use the widget, you must have disabled your adblocker! }} Which arc do you like the best? Waluigi Arc Rapper Bob Arc The Anime Arc }} Try out your SMG4 knowledge in this Quiz }} }} }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse id: